Engineering ingredients
Ingredients used in Engineering recipes to craft items. Some Engineering recipes require ingredients that are crafted or gathered by various professions, found as loot or purchased from vendors. Apprentice Engineering Apprentice Engineering proficiency can be trained as early as level 5, permits progression up to 75 skill and uses the following ingredients: Professions *'Engineering': Coarse Blasting Powder, Copper Modulator, Copper Tube, Handful of Copper Bolts, Rough Blasting Powder *'Mining': Coarse Stone, Copper Bar, Malachite, Rough Stone 'Loot' *Linen Cloth 'Vendors' *Weak Flux, Wooden Stock Journeyman Engineering Journeyman Engineering proficiency can be trained as early as level 10 and 50 skill, permits progression up to 150 skill and uses the following ingredients: Professions *'Engineering': Bronze Framework, Bronze Tube, Coarse Blasting Powder, Copper Modulator, Copper Tube, Flying Tiger Goggles, Handful of Copper Bolts, Heavy Blasting Powder, Silver Contact, Whirring Bronze Gizmo *'Mining': Bronze Bar, Copper Bar, Gold Bar, Heavy Stone, Lesser Moonstone, Malachite, Moss Agate, Shadowgem, Silver Bar, Tigerseye *'Skinning': Heavy Leather, Light Leather, Medium Leather Loot *Flask of Oil, Small Flame Sac, Wool Cloth Vendors *Heavy Stock, Nightcrawlers, Refreshing Spring Water, Weak Flux, Wooden Stock Expert Engineering Expert Engineering proficiency can be trained as early as level 20 and 125 skill, permits progression up to 225 skill and uses the following ingredients: Professions *'Alchemy': Catseye Elixir, Frost Oil, Goblin Rocket Fuel *'Blacksmithing': Inlaid Mithril Cylinder *'Engineering': Bronze Framework, Bronze Tube, Gold Power Core, Green Tinted Goggles, Gyrochronatom, Heavy Blasting Powder, Iron Strut, Mithril Casing, Mithril Tube, Silver Contact, Solid Blasting Powder, Unstable Trigger, Whirring Bronze Gizmo *'Mining': Aquamarine, Citrine, Iron Bar, Jade, Lesser Moonstone, Mithril Bar, Shadowgem, Solid Stone, Star Ruby, Steel Bar *'Skinning': Heavy Leather, Medium Leather, Thick Leather *'Tailoring': Bolt of Mageweave Loot *Blue Pearl, Elemental Fire, Flask of Oil, Fused Wiring, Mageweave Cloth, Shadow Silk, Silk Cloth, Snowball Vendors *Heavy Stock, Refreshing Spring Water Gnome Engineering Gnome Engineering proficiency can be trained as early as level 30 and 200 skill and uses the following ingredients: Professions *'Blacksmithing': Inlaid Mithril Cylinder *'Engineering': Fire Goggles, Gold Power Core, Gyrochronatom, Mithril Casing, Mithril Tube, Solid Blasting Powder, Thorium Widget, Truesilver Transformer, Unstable Trigger *'Leatherworking': Dusky Belt *'Mining': Aquamarine, Citrine, Jade, Star Ruby, Thorium Bar, Truesilver Bar *'Skinning': Heavy Leather, Rugged Leather *'Tailoring': Black Mageweave Boots Loot *Core of Earth, Essence of Undeath, Flask of Mojo, Fused Wiring, Globe of Water, Ichor of Undeath, Mageweave Cloth, Mithril Bar, Shadow Silk, Thick Spider's Silk Vendors *Blank Parchment, Engineer's Ink Goblin Engineering Goblin Engineering proficiency can be trained as early as level 30 and 200 skill and uses the following ingredients: '''Professions *Alchemy: Goblin Rocket Fuel *'Engineering': Accurate Scope, Big Iron Bomb, Goblin Construction Helmet, Gold Power Core, Mithril Casing, Mithril Tube, Solid Blasting Powder, Solid Dynamite, The Big One, Thorium Widget, Truesilver Transformer, Unstable Trigger *'Mining': Citrine, Mithril Bar, Star Ruby, Truesilver Bar *'Skinning': Heavy Leather *'Tailoring': Black Mageweave Boots Loot *Elemental Fire, Fused Wiring, Heart of Fire, Ironweb Spider Silk, Mageweave Cloth Vendors *Blank Parchment, Engineer's Ink Artisan Engineering Artisan Engineering proficiency can be trained as early as level 35 and 200 skill, permits progression up to 300 skill and uses the following ingredients: Professions *'Alchemy': Arcanite Bar, Frost Oil, Goblin Rocket Fuel *'Blacksmithing': Inlaid Mithril Cylinder *'Engineering': Deadly Scope, Delicate Arcanite Converter, Dense Blasting Powder, Fire Goggles, Gold Power Core, Mithril Casing, Mithril Mechanical Dragonling, Mithril Tube, Solid Blasting Powder, Spellpower Goggles Xtreme, Thorium Tube, Thorium Widget, Truesilver Transformer, Unstable Trigger *'Enchanting': Enchanted Leather, Enchanted Thorium Bar *'Herbalism': Bloodvine, Icecap *'Leatherworking': Cured Rugged Hide *'Mining': Aquamarine, Azerothian Diamond, Blue Sapphire, Dark Iron Bar, Dense Stone, Huge Emerald, Jade, Large Opal, Malachite, Mithril Bar, Souldarite, Star Ruby, Thorium Bar, Tigerseye, Truesilver Bar *'Skinning': Rugged Leather, Thick Leather Loot *Deeprock Salt, Elemental Air, Elemental Earth, Elemental Fire, Essence of Air, Essence of Earth, Essence of Fire, Essence of Undeath, Essence of Water, Fiery Core, Fused Wiring, Globe of Water, Heart of Fire, Heart of the Wild, Ironweb Spider Silk, Lava Core, Living Essence, Powerful Mojo, Runecloth, Wildvine Vendor *Refreshing Spring Water Master Engineering Master Engineering proficiency can be trained as early as level 60 and 275 skill, permits progression up to 375 skill and uses the following ingredients: *note: This Includes both Gnomish and Goblin Master Engineering Professions *'Mining': Fel Iron Bar, Fel Steel Bar, Adamantite Bar, Eternium Bar, Khorium Bar, Living Ruby, Noble Topaz, Golden Draenite, Blood Garnet, Deep Peridot[[Hardened Adamantite], Talasite, Nightseye, Thorium Bar *'Leatherworking': Knothide Leather, Heavy Knothide Leather *'Engineering': Handful of Fel Iron Bolts, Fel Iron Casing, Fel Steel Stabilizer, Hardened Adamantite Tube, Adamantite Frame, Thorium Tube, Khorium Power Core, Elemental Blasting Powder, Delicate Arcanite Converter *'Alchemy': Super Healing Potion, Super Mana Potion, Arcanite *'Enchanting': Large Prismatic Shard, Small Prismatic Shard, Arcane Dust *'Tailoring': Spellcloth Loot: *Primal Fire, Primal Shadow, Primal Earth, Primal Air, Primal Water, Primal Mana, Primal Life, Mote of Fire, Mote of Earth, Netherweave Cloth Category:Engineering Category:Game terms Category:World of Warcraft engineering ingredient items